


Vandalizer

by UninspiredPoet



Series: Montevallo [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: (and handcuffs), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Side Story, consent is my kink, there is sex in this smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet
Summary: Liadrin sometimes needs to be reminded that as hard as things are out there - even two deputies short and their friend's life going to hell - Valeera will always be her soft place to fall. And Valeera loves reminding her.Set in Montevalloverse.





	Vandalizer

Liadrin smiled softly as she sat her badge down on the bathroom counter and touched the bobby pin laying there with her fingertips. She’d never forget the first time Valeera left one of them laying around. She’d never used them. But she didn’t mind having them around. 

They’d changed so much over the years. It was easy to forget their wilder days, sometimes. When she’d chased Valeera over fences and begged her not to cut so much class. She’d always been trying to get the other woman to do the right thing. And perhaps getting a little too caught up in the wrong things now and then, herself. She sighed quietly and unclasped the buckle of her gun belt, removing it and heading out of the bathroom for the uniform stand nearby. She hooked the belt over the top of it and removed the hat she’d been wearing to sit it atop the belt - leaning down to inspect a smudge on the badge adorning the front before a noise from the cracked window of their bedroom caught her attention. 

The smile that had been playing on her lips since she saw the bobby pin widened at the sound before she forced it away. Valeera used to have an easier time climbing when they’d been in high school and she used to sneak into her second-floor bedroom in the middle of the night. This wasn’t even really more than ten feet from the ground, unlike the climb she used to accomplish in the pitch black of night, but perhaps a lack of practice coupled with the number of years between then and now caused some of the quiet scrabblings against the brick outside. Or maybe it was the lack of necessity to be quiet. 

Valeera never let her forget those days for long if she ever did. And she’d been having a rough time of things lately. They were two deputies short and she was on call constantly. She rarely went anywhere without her radio and her gun belt anymore. And Valeera had been as wonderful as always. Little things here and there. She would get home and the shopping would already be done. Little notes - sometimes even stuffed down into the tow of her boot. No grandiose gestures. Valeera had never been any good at that. But she had always tried. 

When they were younger the other woman was always running from something. From home. From school. But always towards her. She’d held her many a night - cramped in her twin bed as she kept her nightmares at bay. 

She made her way over to the window as one of Valeera’s hands appeared on the sill of it and she started pulling herself up only to be met with Liadrin looking down at her with a brow raised as she reached to help her the rest of the way in. She’d have fixed her hair for her if she wasn’t playing at being serious right then. As it was it was nearly impossible to keep a straight face as Valeera draped her arms over her shoulders and looked into her eyes. 

“You could just use the door, you know.” She murmured as her hands found the smaller woman’s slender sides and her thumbs caressed them through her shirt. “You live here, after all.” 

“Mhm. I’m aware. I still have nightmares about putting my name on that mortgage.” She smiled warmly when she spoke. She knew when Liadrin had a harder time than usual reading her - and that was usually when she was exhausted. And she had been for a while, now. 

“I would offer to install some sort of step system for you in your old age but I don’t think it’s very appropriate for someone to be breaking into a deputy’s house in broad daylight.”

Valeera sulked visibly. “My old age? You’re a year older than me and I’ll never let you live it down. You know that. And what are you going to do, arrest me?” She pressed closer as her voice dropped slightly and her fingertips found the nape of Liadrin’s neck. 

Liadrin suddenly wasn’t very tired anymore. Maybe this was just what she needed. Maybe Valeera knew that.

“You would like it.” She murmured as she tilted her head up when Valeera pressed a soft kiss against the underside of her jaw before scraping her teeth along the side of her neck in such a way Liadrin felt goosebumps rise along the skin of her arms. 

“You caught me.” She murmured against her neck - smiling against it as she felt something in Liadrin shift. Both physically and emotionally. 

“Against the wall.” 

Valeera huffed quietly as she parted her lips against Liadrin’s neck in response - pinching the sensitive skin beneath her lips between her teeth. 

“Resisting arrest is a felony, you know.” Liadrin breathed as Valeera’s hands moved to her waist and began untucking her shirt. She went for her vest almost immediately - pulling at the velcro straps along the front of it until they were all free and then finding the too-hot skin of her toned stomach beneath it, brushing the lines it always left there for a moment before she finally stepped back. “Apologies, Deputy.” 

Liadrin waited with bated breath as Valeera turned away from her and strode towards the wall - placing her hands against it and turning her head to glance at her over her shoulder. “Like this?” She asked - the corner of her mouth quirked up in a faintly mischevious smile that faded as Liadrin moved to stand behind her - her hips brushing against Valeera’s and her hands slipping beneath her shirt to pull it up along her body. She drew it up and over her head and along her arms and discarded it on the floor then guided her hands further apart on the wall above her head. “Like this.” She corrected in a low murmur against the corner of her jaw. “Legs apart please, ma’am.” She nudged them each in turn with the side of her boots against the inside of Valeera’s ankles. “Don’t move your hands.” 

Liadrin allowed her ear to graze Valeera’s back as she leaned down behind her - running her hands along the insides of her legs. She slipped them into her back pockets slowly, following the curve of her ass without applying any real pressure. “Anything I should know about? Anything that’s going to cut me or poke me?” 

“Might get you wet. That’s about it.” Valeera’s voice was slightly raspy when she spoke and her breathing was getting more labored. More audible. 

Liadrin couldn’t help the soft chuckle this elicited from her. “I don’t mind ‘wet’.” She responded, slipping her hands from Valeera’s pockets and finding the waistband of her jeans - running her fingertips around the sharpness of her hips towards the front of her and then stopping - never going any lower. 

“You have the right to remain silent.” She whispered - this time directly against Valeera’s ear as she reached for her left wrist and guided her arm behind her back. Valeera’s ears shifted at the sound of unsnapping and of metal sliding against leather. 

But it was the hard, cold feeling of metal against her wrist that drew the first shudder from her. Immediately followed by the heavy clicking of the cuff tightening around her first wrist. Not too tight. But just enough. And then Liadrin reached for her second hand - moving it so it rested above her first wrist and snapping the second cuff over it. “But I would rather hear you.” 

She slipped the tip of a finger beneath each of the cuffs - making sure they weren’t tight enough to bruise and then running her hands up Valeera’s arms - finding the thick, silken hair that came from her hair tie and stroking down it as the younger woman had to lean her chest against the wall to keep her balance. “Are you okay?” She asked - pressing a single, soft kiss to the back of her shoulder. 

“Extremely.” 

“If you need me to stop, I will.” She continued, her eyes shifting downward when she heard Valeera pulling lightly at the cuffs and the links that held them together strained slightly. 

“I’ll keep that in mind. These could be a little tighter, you know.” 

Liadrin’s next breath caught in her throat on its way out and she wrapped a hand around Valeera’s upper arm, pulling her away from the wall and guiding her towards the dresser they were nearest to. Valeera didn’t have a way to catch herself as she was lowered by a firm hand grasping her shoulder to lean over the surface of it so she just rested the front of her body there as Liadrin watched her closely and trailed her hand down her back once she was still. 

She found the clasps of her bra and undid them in a single, fluid motion before she bent over her and began kissing the line of her spine while she let the very tips of her nails leave faint trails around her ribcage to the front of her body. Her boots shuffled against the floor as she pressed closer and when she cradled Valeera’s breasts in her palms the younger woman pressed back against her and tugged, again, at the cuffs. Always trying to elicit some reaction. To goad her into something. Sometimes it worked. This just so happened to be one of those times. Because as soon as the muffled rattle of metal between their bodies stopped Liadrin delivered a sharp pinch to her nipples than found the front of her jeans - undoing them in a frustratingly slow manner. 

“Liadrin…” She shifted against her, tossing her hair over her shoulder and eyeing her wearily. She hated being the one to get teased. Hated it almost as much as she enjoyed it. And she had the pleasure of watching the older woman’s eyes flutter for a moment when she finally slid her hand past her underwear and found the aforementioned wetness with her fingertips. 

“Fuck.” She exhaled quietly as the hair that hung loose down the side of her face fell against Valeera’s back when her head did for a moment and she allowed her middle finger to trail lower - gathering some of that wetness along its length before she rewarded Valeera with a slow, firm circle around her clit. 

Valeera’s hips shifted against the motion and Liadrin grasped them in one hand to hold them still as she continued - slowly. So, so slowly. 

“Agreed.” Valeera whispered, moving her hands against her own back between them until she could gather Liadrin’s shirt in the one closest to her. Gripping it tightly. Trying and failing to tug her closer with how limited her movements were. “But honestly you could be doing more of that right now and I’d be just fine.” 

She almost regretted that little remark when Liadrin pulled her hand away and stood behind her - her shirt slipping from her hand. That was until she tugged her pants down her hips so they rested just beneath her ass - only serving to further hamper her ability to move. For a moment Liadrin just reached between her legs and pressed her palm against her - using her fingers to spread her in a way that was both painfully exciting and infuriating. The whimper that left her into the silence of the room seemed to be exactly what Liadrin had been looking for because she pressed her fingers into her in the next instant - her free hand gripping her shoulder as she began moving them even while Valeera was still adjusting to their sudden presence. She tried to spread her legs to make it easier but she couldn’t. And Liadrin didn’t need her to. 

She moved her hand from her shoulder and wrapped it around her wrists to keep them still and Valeera hissed sharply when she pressed another finger beside the first two and spread her - her eyes focused on the imagery she’d created for herself. And Valeera couldn’t keep her eyes off her even though it took quite a bit of effort to look back at her right then. 

There was something so all-consuming about watching Liadrin fuck her. Watching how she enjoyed it. And it was that as much as the act itself that had her groaning - soft, quiet huffs of sounds that eventually drew Liadrin’s gaze to her face and had her bending over her again. Offset slightly - her hip pressed against the side of Valeera’s as the hand that had been holding her still pressed down into her pants and gripped the front of her thigh tightly. 

She was in a daze by the time Liadrin began kissing and biting her way down her back - sinking slowly to her knees behind her and slipping her fingers from her - leaving her utterly exposed as she ran the tip of her nose up her inner thigh. She couldn’t see her anymore. Couldn’t see what she was doing. She could only feel her. The way her hands gripped her ass and her thumbs held her apart. 

And then the way her tongue pressed against her - finding her clit with the tip before her face nothing short of buried itself in her. She came with a shuddering moan and tugged sharply at the cuffs that bound her wrists as her knees went weak and Liadrin had to pull her legs close to hold her up. But she didn’t stop. The rather animalistic groan Valeera felt in between the firm sucking of her clit told her she wouldn’t. Not yet. Even if she’d had the presence of mind to complain - there were no complaints to be had. She let Liadrin hold her up - let her eyes fall shut so she could get lost in the feeling of her jaw working against her inner thighs and the sound of her wet tongue working against her. Drawing her more slowly this time to a second orgasm. 

She was so weak now Liadrin had to stand to keep her from sliding to the floor. And she wrapped her arms around her to pull her back against her chest - walking her towards the bed and supporting her carefully as she lowered her onto her stomach on it and reached for the keys that were still resting in the bottom of the cuff case on her underbelt. She moved onto her knees to straddle the backs of Valeera’s thighs and unlocked them with trembling hands, rubbing her wrists and her hands to bring the blood back into them as her own breaths began to come more steadily - more regularly. 

Valeera half-wiggled out of her jeans and turned onto her back to look up at Liadrin with a sated smile on her face. “Am I not under arrest anymore?” She asked - still a little breathless. 

Liadrin leaned over her and kissed the fullness of her bottom lip, tracing the curve of the underside of her breast before she slid her palm down the delicate line of the side of her body to find her thigh and pull her further onto the bed with her. “You’re free to go, Ms. Sanguinar.” 

“A kind gesture, but I’d much rather stay. You can’t just fuck a girl like that and expect her to go somewhere afterward. That would be rude.” 

Liadrin smiled tiredly and Valeera reached up to untie her hair - drawing some of the auburn strands over her shoulder which she brushed with the backs of her fingers. 

“You live here, remember?” Liadrin murmured in response while Valeera began unbuttoning her shirt. 

“Ah, yes. The mortgage. How could I forget…”

 

"Vandalizer"  
Sam Hunt

Lipstick graffiti on the bathroom mirror  
What happened to me still ain't clear  
You came and went like a thief in the night  
Left your mark on everything in sight  
Well, I got some earring evidence  
The eyeliner notes you went and hid  
I know exactly who let you in  
And right where I could find your fingerprints

Well, girl, I guess I should've known  
You look like a little hoodlum with my hoodie on  
Dancing on the bed to a Fugees song  
Just killing me softly

Girl, you're a vandalizer, little hypnotizer  
You left me laying here with my eyes closed  
You stole my heart with a kiss right under my nose  
A little love crook, don't know how much you took  
But you ransacked my drawers, cluttered up my floors  
And made a mess of me  
You made a mess of me

Now, before you showed up, I had it all together  
Now I'm picking up and putting back all of my records  
This dull razor won't shave my face  
There's bobby pins all over the place  
Well, the smell of your hair put a spell on me  
Tangled up with the chair, I could feel you breathe  
Now thinking about it's all I could do  
I can't wait to get my hands on you

You're a vandalizer, hypnotizer  
You left me laying here with my eyes closed  
You stole my heart with a kiss right under my nose  
You're a love crook, I don't know how much you took  
But you ransacked my drawers, cluttered up my floors  
And made a mess of me  
You made a mess of me


End file.
